


Dialogue Prompt #30: “All’s fair in love and board games”

by mmt_regina_nox



Series: Dialogue Prompts Mini Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Board Games, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Gen Work, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Scrabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: Based on Tumblr Dialogue Prompts. Dialogue Prompt #30: “All’s fair in love and board games”.
Series: Dialogue Prompts Mini Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589575
Kudos: 1





	Dialogue Prompt #30: “All’s fair in love and board games”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through my notes and saved pics with prompts, and when I saw this one, it simply "clicked" for me. And then, this happened. I know it's short but I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!

So far, the Scrabble board boasted words like “KNIFE”, “NOOSE”, “TRIGGER”, et cetera. There was a clear theme going on. Then, the last word Natasha had played was “BACK”, worth 45 points for getting the “Triple Word” box on the left side, plus 6 points for “BAD”, totaling at 51. That brought her way up ahead and, knowing that Clint only had four letters left, Natasha was pretty sure she’d win this one. And her victory meant she wouldn’t have to do the dishes for a whole month, as per their bet.  
Content with that knowledge, she leaned back and drank some hot cocoa, waiting for his last turn.  
“You forgot a few letters on that one, Nat”, Clint said with a smirk. Natasha lifted an elegant eyebrow and eyed him warily. Then she gave him a sweet smile.  
“I’m pretty sure “back” is a perfectly acceptable word in the Earthen dictionaries”, she replied smoothly.  
Clint offered her a mischievous smile in return – clearly his time under Loki’s influence had left him a with a noticeable mischievous streak – and started placing his own tiles after the letter “K”.  
“S”.  
“T”.  
“A”.  
“B”.  
Word: “BACKSTAB”. Points: 66. Plus 11 points from her leftover letters, “Z” and “E”, it got to 77. Clint had just won. Dammit!  
“What..?”, Natasha whispered, blinking at the word. Then she looked up at his smug face.  
“What the hell did you do that for?”, she asked incredulously. Clint simply lifted his own cocoa mug and his chin and saluted her.  
“All’s fair in love and board games”, he replied and sipped, smug smile and all.


End file.
